Honesty isn't in your Vocabulary
by gilmoregrly4life
Summary: Emily and Richard adopt a daughter, she tells Rory about a double life Logan has. He has a daughter in London! Read to find out if it really is his, a misundurstanding, or if Rory and Logan will work through it. R&R!
1. Going to see Logan

**Okay, this is a new story idea I have. Here is the description.**

**its fall**

**present**

**Emily Gilmore- present age, married to Richard, adopted a daughter, Madison Renee, The whole family has dinner with the Gilmore's**

**Richard Gilmore- present age, married to Emily, still works at his company**

**Madison Gilmore- 12 years old, adopted, had a childhood cancer, now she is cured, loves her "cousin" Rory. (A/n- they call each other cousins because it would just be weird to say her niece) went to summer camp**

**Lorelai Gilmore- engaged to Chris, but no one knows, not even Rory, goes to Friday night dinners, Chris and Lorelai live together, and Emily and Richard don't even know Lorelai and Chris are together, called Lori by her sister**

**Christopher Hayden- engaged, Gigi lives with her mom in London**

**Rory Gilmore- goes to Friday night dinners, loves Logan**

**Logan Huntzburger- lives in London, been their for 3 months**

**Friday night dinner-**

Rory goes to the door and rings the bell.

Madison runs to the door and says, "Rory, I got a letter from my camp friend! She was my camp buddy! I got to show her around! She's five and lives in London. She went to the same camp I did."

"What's her name?"

"Adriana Huntzburger! Want to see the letter?"

"_What the…he…" _"Do know her parents names?"

"They aren't married, but Jacqueline Madams and Logan Huntzburger."

"_I have to go! He didn't tell me! I'm going to London!_" Rory thought.

**I hope you liked. This story has good potential I think. Review or there won't be more story! It came to me. Please review. Suggestions welcome!**


	2. Hearing about Adriana

**Thanks to my reviewers! Keep reviewing! Tell me who you want Rory with if she and Logan break up!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

The rest of the dinner went on successfully without Rory. Rory went to the airport to catch the next flight to London.

In London!

"Alright, he told me he was single and had no kids when we first were dating! Why now? I need to see her!" She hailed a cab and drove to the Huntzburger house in London.

Huntzburger house!

"$60.00, ma'am," the driver said.

"HERE!" Rory through him money. She got out and ran to the door.

Rory rings the doorbell and the maid answers.

"Can I help you?" the maid asks.

"Where is he? LOGAN!" Rory yelled.

"Ma'am, do you have an appointment?"

"I'm his, um, gir…, friend."

""I'll go get him. Name?"

"Rory." Rory said, then sighed, frustrated.

The maid went upstairs and got Logan.

"I'll be down in a minute, Jade." Logan called.

He can walking down the stairs, saw Rory, and broke into a run.

"ACE! Oh, I didn't know my girl was coming." Logan said, pulling her into a kiss.

Rory broke away, and yelled, "What girl? Adriana?" Rory broke down and began to sob.

"Jade, go get her some water and cloths." Logan said, and then a split second later, he realized what Rory said. He stood in shock, staring at his best friend, his girlfriend, realizing he hurt the love of his life. He couldn't even mutter an explanation.

The maid guided Rory and Logan into the den, sat them down, and left.

"Ace, let me explain. Wait, how did you find out?" Logan said, after five minutes.

"My aunt, cousin, whatever. Her name is Madison." Rory said while her crying turning to anger.

"Wait, she just told me her camp friend was Madison, she never said Gilmore. God, oh Rory, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Well, things just work out. So here. Let me tell you the truth honestly."

"Wait, honesty isn't even in your vocabulary. How can you tell me honestly?" Rory said, and began to cry again.

"Because I love you, I want to marry you." Logan said.

"_Oh, yeah, the fact that I love him is why I'm here and going to listen to him. Darn love."_

"Good luck." Rory said.

"Thanks, I plan on it. So here, this is what happened." Logan said.

"First, I was 17, on a family trip. I went to a bar, got a little tipsy, and I saw Jackie, we got a little carried away. Ten months later, I got a letter telling me Jackie had a baby, it was mine, her name was Adriana. My dad found it; I told him it was a lie. He believed me! I never told anyone, not Finn, Colin, any girl I ever dated, and I got so used to keeping it a secret, so…" Logan said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Adriana is here." The maid said.

"Daddy! I missed you. You haven't seen me in 4 whole days!" Adriana said.

Rory looked at Adriana slowly. Straight blonde hair, amazing brown eyes, adorable facial features, perfect arms and legs, and a beautiful dress.

"Rory, since I never told anyone else, I just got used to it. But since were being all honest here, her mom died. I have full custody. And I'm coming back to America in a month, with her, I guess. I love you." Logan said.

"_I can't fall into it. His charm. It gets me every time. I am mad, Rory stay mad. Don't say…" _"I love you too. Rory said.

"Will you marry me?"

"I have to think about it." Rory said.

All she thought about them first meeting, her grandparent's vow renewal, making out, dinner at their house, dinner at grandma's house, Mitchum's internship, being drunk and crying over him, and loving him.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Logan asked.

"I don't know!" Rory said.

"Daddy, who is that?" Adriana asked.

"That my girlfriend, Rory." Logan said.

"Hi, my name is Adriana Melissa Huntzburger." Adriana said.

"Hi. Logan, yes."

"What?" Logan asked, confused.

"I'll marry you!"

**I hope you liked it! Please review! Good, bad, in-between, I don't care, just review!**


	3. Chris and Eloping

**Wow! I'm glad there are a lot of reviews in my mailbox when I get on! They make me happy and more enthusiastic, which means more chapters.**

**Disclaimer- I only own Madison, Adriana, and Jacquelyn, who you haven't seen yet!**

"Ace we're getting married!" Logan says, and they begin to kiss.

"Daddy! You're hurting my eyes." Adriana says.

"Sorry baby. Let's elope!" Logan said.

"In the United States, because I want my mom there." Rory said.

"Fine, let's go." Logan said.

"Now?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, now."

"Good thing I didn't unpack." Rory says.

"Dad, are we leaving?" Adriana asked.

"Yeah, you can go see Madison when we get there!" Logan said, saying that only because that would help her go to America.

They drove to the airport and got on a plane and left for America.

When the arrived, the drove to the Gilmore, soon to be Hayden house.

_Ding-dong_

"Hey Rore, hey Logan, I thought you were in London." Chris said when he answered the door.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Rory! Hey! Oh, hi, Logan." Lorelai said, surprised.

"We're eloping!" Logan said.

Chris and Lorelai look at each other, communicate with their eyes, and Lorelai says, "So are we!"

"Let's go now!" Rory exclaims.

"Alright!" Chris and Lorelai say.

They all go out to the car, and Lorelai sees Adriana in the back, and asks, "Logan, do you have a kid?"

"Yeah, Adriana, I call her Addi." Logan says.

Lorelai is just puzzled, but they get in the car, and go to the Vineyard.

**LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

**they drop Adriana off at a friend of the Huntzburger's.**

They have their honeymoon in the vineyard too.

"Aw, tomorrow is Friday night dinner. We have to go and tell mom and dad." Lorelai says as they walk into the hotel.

They get their separate rooms.

**Lorelai and Chris in room 113!**

"Um, Lorelai, do you want more kids? Because I do."

"Sure, Chris, why not." Lorelai said.

"Soon?" Chris asks.

"Very Soon," Lorelai says.

**Rory and Logan in room 126**

"So, are you happy?" Logan asked.

"Well, I'm Addi's mom. I want a lot more than just Addi. Maybe 5, 6, or 7 more." Rory said.

"Alright that's fine." Logan says.

**Please review! The last chapter is probably going to be the last unless I get reviews for a sequel. Review, or there won't be a sequel, much less a next chapter.**


End file.
